The Idolmaster
— японская музыкальная видео-игра в жанре симулятора жизни, выпущенная компанией Namco Bandai Games. Сюжет игры разворачивается вокруг молодого продюсера, которы работает с группой молодых айдору, обьединённых в команду 765 про. Игра изначально была выпущена в 2005 году, как аркадная игра, по её мотивам было выпущено множество продолжений, спин-оффов для разных игоровых консолей и 2 игры для социальных сетей. Сюжет и концепция Основная концепция франшизы ''Idolmaster заключается в развитии и продвижении вымышленной группы начинающих айдору — 765 Production (765 Про), их офис расположен в маленьком здании. В игре и адаптациях также встречаются группы: 876 Про и 961 Про. Игрок имеет возможность выбирать 10 управляемых айдору: Харука Амами, Тихая Кисараги, Юкихо Хагивара, Яёй Такацуки, Рицуко Акидзуки, Адзуса Миура, Иори Минасю, Макото Кикути и Ами/Мами Футами (работают в паре). Позже появляется возможность выбирать ещё 3 персонажей: Мики Хосии, Хибики Ганаха и Таканэ Сидзё. Один из главных моментов в франшизе — борьба персонажей за славу и их продвижение по карьерной лестнице и в конце концов достижение славы. Это демонстрирует особая шкала каждого персонажа, которая постепенно наполняется по мере нарастания славы. В игре также возможны развития отношений между персонажами, от дружеских, до сопернических. Геймплей В играх серии Idolmaster игрок играет от лица продюсера и должен руководить одной или несколькими айдору. Изначально можно везти только одну айдору, но по мере накопления опыта продюсера, можно брать несколько девушек. Игрок должен организовывать ежедневный график айдору, ему дано множество свободных действий, в том числе и организация выходных. Игрок/продюсер должен давать уроки айдору, искать выгодные предложения, а также развивать с ней отношения, пока айдору не достигнет высшего уровня в индустрии развлечений.. В оригинальной аркадной игре действия продюсера ограничены выслушиванием и танцевальными уроками. Уроки, проводимые с айдору являются своеобразными мини-играми, которые увеличивают рейтинги музыкальных и танцевальных навыков айдору. Типы уроков меняются в зависимости от версии игры, в первой игре доступны 5 видов уроков, 6 в The Idolmaster SP и 3 в The Idolmaster 2. Другую немаловажную роль в повышении рейтингов играют одежда и аксессуары айдору. В диалоге между продюсером и айдору, можно поддерживать разговор, давая разные варианты ответов, а игроку дается ограниченное количество времени, чтобы сделать выбор, однако саму игру можно поставить на паузу. Можно развивать взаимное доверие с айдору, этому способствуют хорошие воспоминания, напротив, если отношения плохо формировать, будут формироваться плохие воспоминания, что скажется неблагоприятно на дальнейшем развитии игры. Система взаимоотношений была значительно расширена в Idolmaster SP, где вводится система обещаний. Фазы общений также поддерживаются при взятии айдору на работу, которые влияют на дальнейшею карьеру айдору и её влияние на болельщиков. Связь с болельщиками является ключевым моментом в поднятии рейтинга айдору, она должна развеселить или впечатлить толпу. Айдору может проводить различные мини-игры, повышая очки за вокал, танцы и в визуальных категориях, также айдору может обращаться к зрителям или судьям. При удачных обстоятельствах, айдору получает больше болельщиков и соответственно повышает свой рейтинг. Когда айдору проходит особое прослушивание, она может выступить по телевидению. В поздних играх, игрок может влиять на айдору, давая ей особые направления, такой же геймплей используется во время проведения живых концертов и фестивалей. Игрок может проверять рейтинг айдору, количество её поклонников и проданных копий синглов. Список персонажей 765 про Список персонажей по версии аниме-сериала: ; :Сэйю: Эрико Накамура :Возраст: 16/17 лет :Цвет образа: красный :Волсы: короткие, тёмно-русые :Тематическая музыка: «Taiyou no Jealousy», «I Want», «Otome yo Taishi wo Idake!!», «Sayonara wo Arigatou» и «START!!», «Taiyou no Jealousy» и «I Want и Watashi wa Idol♥» : Формально главная героиня франшизы, добрая, отзывчивая и неуклюжая девочка. У неё нет уникальных особенностей, как у многих членов 765 про, ей даже с трудом даётся пение. Единственное, чем она может похвастаться — неплохие навыки кулинарии, однако она как луч света в команде, всегда в любой момент готова взбодрить девушек, защитить и поддержать их в трудные минуты. Её не раз называли «солнцем». Мечтала стать айдору ещё в детстве, чтобы дарить счастье остальным. : Член группы 765 про ; :Сэйю: Асами Имай :Возраст: 15/16 лет :Цвет образа: синий :Волосы: длинные, тёмно-синие :Тематическая музыка: «Aoi Tori», «Me ga Au Toki», «arcadia», «Nemurihime», «Yakusoku», «Aoi Tori», «Me ga Au Toki» и «Omoide wo Arigatou» :Немногословная и одинокая девушка, которая сторонится остальных и стремится добиться всего в одиночку. Обладает красивым голосом, поёт в основном медленную музыку, плохо разбирается в электронике и не умеет готовить, любит классическую музыку. Очень серьёзно относится к своей работе и полностью посвящает себя ей. Однако Тихая не всегда была такой угрюмой, такой её заставили стать печальные обстоятельства прошлого: когда то давно Тихая имела младшего брата, который очень любил слушать пение сестры, однако когда Тихае было 8 лет, брат попал под машину и умер. Через несколько месяцев и родители Тихаи развелись. Сама Тихая поёт в память о брате и винит себя в его смерти. Однажды директор из 965 про подослал папарацци, который разузнал о прошлом Тихаи и раздул скандал в японских СМИ, якобы Тихая равнодушно отреагировала на смерть брата. Это очень тяжело сказалось на её психике, заставив девушку потерять голос и впасть в депрессию. Однако Тихая сумела перебороть свои чувства. ; :Сэйю: Адзуми Асакура :Возраст: 16/17 лет :Цвет образа: белый (иногда циан или серый) :Волосы: короткие, прямые, русые. :Тематическая музыка: «First Stage», «Kosmos», «Cosmos, ALRIGHT*», «Nando mo Ieru yo», «First Step», «First Stage», «Kosmos, Cosmos» и «My Best Friend» :Самая пугливая в команде, плакса с заниженной самооценкой. Решила стать айдору, чтобы перебороть свои страхи. Панически боится собак (даже маленьких) и страдает андрофобией, при присутствии мужчины, впадает в паническое состояние, единственный, кого она перестала в некой мере бояться — продюсер. Выросла в консервативной японской семье и часто пьёт зелёный чай. Любит писать стихи (хокку), но никогда не показывает их другим. Во время приступа кричит, «что выроет себе яму». Очень неуверенна в своей карьере и даже несколько раз хотела уйти из команды, из-за фобий. Ей тяжело даётся танец. ; :Сэйю: Маяко Ниго :Возраст: 12/13 лет :Цвет образа: рыжий :Волосы: рыжие, волнистые, завязаны в 2 хвосика :Тематическая музыка: «Ohayou!! Asagohan», «Kiramekirari», «Genki Tripper», «Smile Taisou», «Ohayou!! Asagohan», «Kiramekirari» и «GO MY WAY!!» :Член команды 765 про, всегда ходит весёлой. Боится высоты и ей тяжело даётся танец. Родом из бедной и многодетной семьи, её родители постоянно отсутствуют, поэтому Яёй заботится о своих младших 5-ти братьях и сестре. Каждый день экономно покупает еду в супермаркете и готовит её для семьи. Решила стать айдору, чтобы обеспечить семью денежными средствами. Когда Яёй отсутствует, обязанности старшего берёт на себя младший брат Тёсукэ, который ревнует к сестре. Часто подрабатывает уборщиком в штаб-квартире, чтобы получить дополнительные деньги на семью. ; :Сэйю: Наоми Вакабаяси :Возраст: 18/19 лет :Цвет образа: зелёный :Волосы: карие, собраны в кичку(в форме айдору заплетены в 2 хвоста) :Тематическая музыка: «Mahou wo Kakete!», «Ippai Ippai», «livE», «Love Order Maid», «Mahou wo Kakete!», «Ippai Ippai» и «My Best Friend» :Член 765 про, в аниме и игре Idolmaster 2 является начинающем продюсером. Очень консервативная и деловая, верит в рациональность больше, чем во внутренние силы. Однако это не мешает ей попадать в неловкие ситуации. Также выступает тренером, и во время уроков очень строга, за что получила звание «сержант из преисподней». Была когда то айдору, однако не сумела достичь больших успехов и бросила профессию, сама сторонится сцены. Однажды ей пришлось заменить больную Адзусу во время выступления группы Рюго-Камати. ; :Сэйю: Тиаки Такахаси :Возраст: 20/21 лет :Цвет образа: сиреневый :Волосы: тёмно-синие, длинные, позже короткие :Тематическая музыка: «9:02pm», «Tonari ni...», «Mythmaker», «Lovely», «Smoky Thrill», «Hare Iro», «9:02pm», «Tonari ni...» и «Massugu» :Самая старшая в команде 765 про, возраст говорит о себе, у неё самые пышные формы и Адзуса мечтает выйти замуж. Добрая, медлительная и беззаботная. Обладает плохим чувством направления и часто забредает в непонятные места. Обладает феноменальной способностью приносить большое счастье и радость мимо проходящим людям и вступившим с ней в контакт. Стала айдору, чтобы однажды найти своего служенного. Позже присоединяется к группе Рюго-Камати и стрижёт свои волосы, в знак своей «зрелости». Её часто выбирают в роли невесты в фильмах разных проектах. ; :Сэйю: Риэ Кугимия :Возраст: 14/15 лет :Цвет образа: розовый :Волосы: русые, длинные, ухоженные :Тематическая музыка: «Here we go!!», «Futari no Kioku», «Rizora», «DIAMOND», «Here we go!!», «Futari no Kioku» и «Watashi wa Idol♥» :Член команды 765 про. Избалованная дочь богатого конгломерата, её семья владеет шикарным огромным особняком, скорее дворцом. Хотя на сцене она стремится везти себя мило и привлекательно, на деле она высокомерна и острая на язык. Стремится не показывать свои недостатки и быть на высоте, очень скептична. Носит при себе игрушечного зайца, которого называет «Чарльс Донателла 18». В плохих отношениях с отцом и братьями, которые долгое время подкалывали девушку и внушали, что она бесполезна и не на что не способна. Из-за этого Иори решила стать айдору, чтобы доказать, что её может признать общество. Позже становится солистом мини-группы Рюго-Камати и ранее остальных приобрела известность. ; :Сэйю: Хироми Хирата :Возраст: 16/17 лет :Цвет образа: чёрный :Волосы: чёрные, очень короткие, «ежом» :Тематическая музыка: «Agent Yoru wo Yuku», «Meisou Mind», «Jitensha», «tear», «Cheering Letter», «Agent Yoru wo Yuku», «Meisou Mind» и «Massugu» :Член команды 765 про. Девушка с мальчишеской характером и внешностью характерного бисёнэна. Увлекается романами, хореографией отлично бегает и владеет боевыми искусствами. Панически боится тараканов. Так как она была единственным ребенком у своего отца, он решил воспитать из неё «мужчину», заставлял носить мальчишеские костюмы и заниматься только тем, чем интересуются мальчики. Макото решила стать айдору, чтобы вернуть свою «женственность», однако ей это не удалось. В отличие от остальных айдору, Макото становится популярной среди девушек и получает звание «Принца», сначала Макото это не нравилось, но позже она смерилась с этим и решила, что будет ждать того, что увидит в ней «девушку». Питает симпатию к продюсеру. ; :Сэйю: Асами Симода :Возраст: 10/11 лет :Цвет образа: жёлтый :Волосы: русые, короткие :Тематическая музыка: «Positive!», «Start→ Star→», «Reimei Starline», «Gemmy», «YOUou MYshin!», «SMOKY THRILL», «Positive!», «Start→ Star→» и «GO MY WAY!!» :Члены команды 765 про, игривые близнецы. Ами связывает хвост справа, а Мами слева. Позже Мами после вступления в Рюго-Камать отращивает немного свои волосы. Очень весёлые, инфатильные любят играть и разыгрывать разного рода сцены. Из-за своих шалостей не редко попадают в глупые ситуации. ; :Сэйю: Акико Хасэгава :Возраст: 14/15 лет :Цвет образа: салатовый :Волосы: длинные, волнистые, жёлтые :Тематическая музыка: «relations», «Furufuru Future», «Overmaster», «Shocking na Kare», «Day of the future», «Marionette no Kokoro», «relations» и «Omoide wo Arigatou» : В игре изначально появляется в игре The Idolmaster SP, как член сопернической команды 961 про. Любит много спать, одарённая, поэтому танцы и пение ей даются легко. Способна даже с первого просмотра запомнить танец и превосходно исполнить его. Сначала не утруждала себя занятиями и относилась к работе не серьёзно, но позже намеревается стать звездой и будучи уверенной с своих способностях, сильно расстроилась, что её не взяли в Рюго-Камати и даже из-за этого хотела прекратить карьеру айдору. Позже становится знаменитой и даже выпускает собственный альбом. Иори обзывает её «лобастиком». ; :Сэйю: Манами Нумакура :Возраст: 15/16 лет :Цвет образа: голубой :Волосы: чёрные, длинные, неухоженные :Тематическая музыка: «Overmaster», «Next Life», «TRIAL DANCE», «Brand New Day!», «shiny smile» :В игре изначально появляется в игре The Idolmaster SP, как член сопернической команды 961 про. Очень весёлая и игривая. Родом из Окинавы. Имеет загорелую кожу, не боится грязи и ведёт себя «диковато». Дружит с животными и может понимать их язык. Дома у неё живут: бурундук, попугай, кролик, собака, кошка, аллигатор, свин и летающая белка. Всегда носит при себе хомяка Хамзу. Может приручить даже самых опасных животных, например акул. Стала айдору, чтобы добывать корм для своих питомцев. Учувствует в мероприятиях, связанных с животными или походами. ; :Сэйю: Юми Хара :Возраст: 17/18 лет :Цвет образа: Кармин (цвет) :Волосы: белые, длинные, волнистые :Тематическая музыка: «Overmaster», «Flower Girl», «Kazahana» и «My Best Friend» : В игре изначально появляется в игре The Idolmaster SP, как член сопернической команды 961 про. Девушка и иностранка, плохо видит и много ест. О личной информации ничего не говорит. Очень элегантна, умна и царственна. Родом из богатой благородной семьи, её отец занимается бизнесом и владеет крупной компанией. Любит музыку. Свободно владеет многими языками в частности немецким и японским. Скрывает своё происхождение, но говорит, что родом из «старой столицы». В интернете и СМИ гуляет множество версий о её происхождении, от внебрачной дочери короля, до внеземного. ; :Сэйю: Кэндзи Акабанэ :Главный герой idolmaster. Молодой и начинающий продюсер. В оригинальной игре он является управляемым персонажем, который от первого лица взаимодействует с айдору. В игре ему можно выбирать тип характера. В аниме это молодой человек с короткими чёрными волосами и очками. Очень добрый и неловкий. Очень трудолюбивый, и старается из всех сил, чтобы продвинуть героинь. Добродушный и пойдёт на всё, чтобы девушки были счастливыми, готов в любой момент их подбодрить и даёт уроки морали. Боится собак. ; :Сэйю: Хотю Оцука :Президент 765 про. Финансирует команду. Его лицо никогда не показывается, сам он появляется редко. В игре The Idolmaster Break! показано впервые его лицо, там видно, что это мужчина старших лет с очками. ; :Сэйю: Дзюри Такита :Офисный клерк, работающий в филиале 765 про. Занимается бюрократией. О её прошлом мало что известно, она гораздо раньше знала президента и Такао, немного старше Адзусы. Её называют «Пио-Пио». Умеет хорошо петь и иногда выступает в баре. Чувствует себя одинокой. 961 про ; :Сэйю: Такума Тэрасима :Возраст: 17 лет :Появляется впервые в игре The Idolmaster 2. Увлекается футболом, кулинарией, и коллекционированием фигурок. Изначально крайне негативно относится к 765 про, считая, что они добились славы грязными методами. Однако он категорически не согласен с директором Такао, который прибегает к самым грязным методам и ссорится с ним и в конце концов разрывает с ним договор. В игре есть намёки на любовные отношения с Харукой. ; :Сэйю: Даити Канбара :Возраст: 20 лет :Появляется впервые в игре The Idolmaster 2. Увлекается фортепиано и скрипкой. В игре есть намёки на любовные отношения с Макото. ; :Сэйю: Ёсицугу Мацуока :Возраст: 14 лет :Появляется впервые в игре The Idolmaster 2. Любит дремать. В игре есть намёки на его любовные отношения с Яёй. ; :Сэйю: Такэхито Коясу :Президент 961 про. Как и у Дзюньитиро Такаги, его лицо никогда не показано. Жестокий и безжалостный бизнесмен, который пойдёт на всё, чтобы продвинуть свою группу и избавится от конкурентов. Плохо относится с своим кумирам. В прошлом был близким другом Дзюньитиро, однако их мнения в ведении бизнеса разошлись, и они поссорились. Так Такао поставил перед собой цель уничтожить 765 про и стал прибегать к самым ложным методам, подстраивая несчастные случаи или раздувая ложные скандалы в СМИ. Однако его планы всегда не удавались. Выход и продолжения ImageSize = width:250 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2005 till:2013 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2005 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2005 Colors = id:black value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,3) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:blue width:17 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line, white) shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end at:2005 text:"The Idolmaster (аркада)" at:2007 text:"The Idolmaster (Xbox 360)" at:2008 text:"The Idolmaster Live For You!" at:2009 text:"The Idolmaster SP~The Idolmaster Dearly Stars" at:2011 text:"The Idolmaster 2~The Idolmaster Gravure For You!~The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls" at:2012 text:"The Idolmaster Shiny Festa" at:2013 text:"The Idolmaster Million Live!" Первая игра The Idolmaster былв выпущена в Японии 26 июля 2005 года, как аркадная игра для системы Namco System 246, разработанной компанией Metro. Геймплей и многие его моменты стали основой для многочисленных продолжений франшизы Idolmaster. Игрок выступает в качестве начинающего продюсера, который работает с потенциальными поп-идолами, проводя уроки, организовывая прослушивания и выступления. Игрок также развивает отношения с айдору. Вместе с игрой выпускались так называемые «аркадные кабинеты» с сенсорным экраном, где игрок мог проверить профиль персонажа и последние сохранённые данные. Устройства работали на сети ALL.Net, которая была создана, чтобы отслеживать рейтинги национальных кумиров. Сеть была приостановлена 1 сентября 2010 года, хотя некоторые аркадные кабинеты всё ещё работают. [[Файл:Idolmaster arcade cabinets cropped.jpg|мини|слева|Аркадный кабинет Idolmaster]] 25 января 2007 года игра была выпущена для Xbox 360, в данной версии была введена новая айдору — Мики Хосии и новые музыкальные треки. Новая версия игры была интегрирована в Xbox Live, и поэтому количество авторизаций на ней было сопоставимо количеством проданных новых консолей и считается самым крупным в истории. При выходе игры было продано в 4 раза больше Microsoft Points, чем в норме. Продолжение к игре The Idolmaster Live For You! было выпущено 28 февраля 2008 года для Xbox 360. Игрок выступает в роли специального продюсера связи с внезапной отставкой оригинальных производителей и отвечает за организацию концертов для айдору. В игре делается главный акцент на концерты и расширяет множество возможностей, в том числе и организации сцен, выбор костюмов и песен. В игре также появляется новая мини-игра на ритм, проводимая во время концерта. Коллекция, соединённая из оригинальной игры и Live For You! была выпущена 12 марта 2009 года под названием The Idolmaster Twins. Третья игра The Idolmaster SP была выпущена 19 февраля 2009 года в трёх версиях. В Разных версиях Perfect Sun, Missing Moon и Wandering Star доступны отдельно группы айдору, которые присутствовали в предыдущих играх. В новой игре Мики выступает в качестве конкурента, работающего на 961 про, также вводятся новые персонажи: Хибики Ганаха и Таканэ Сидзё, которые также работают на 961 Про. Хибики введена в версии Perfect Sun, Мики в Missing Moon, а Таканэ в Wandering Star. В игре также поддерживается многопользовательский режим с поддержкой до трех игроков, которые могут работать и взаимодействовать между собой. 2nd Vision Анонс второй части франшизы состоялся в мае 2009 года, где описывалось, что мир и возможности игры значительно расширены. Первая игра для Nintendo DS была выпущена 17 сентября 2009 года. Игрок теперь не будет играть за продюсера, а за одного из трёх идолов, (появившихся впервые в Dearly Stars в 876 про) в новой игре появляется режим аплодисментов с поддержкой до 16 игроков и функция поддержки Wi-Fi. Основные персонажи, присутствующие в Dearly Stars уже становятся известными айдору. Другая версия игры и продолжение непосредственно первой аркадной игры под названием Idolmaster 2 была выпущена для Xbox 360 24 февраля 2011 года, а позже и для PlayStation 3 27 октября 2011 года. Действие происходит во вселенной Dearly Stars 6 месяцев спустя. Игрок может выбирать ранее присутствующих айдору, включая Мики, Хибики и Таканэ. В Idolmaster 2 Адзуса Миура, Иори Минасэ и Ами Футами образовывают собственную группу во главе с Рицуко Акидзуки. Коллекция из 9 фан-дисков под названием The Idolmaster Gravure For You! выпускалась для PlayStation 3 с 27 октября 2011 года по 28 июня 2012 года, здесь есть возможность фотографировать любимых героинь в различных локациях в разных позах и костюмах. 25 октября, 2012 года была выпущена новая игра The Idolmaster Shiny Festa для PlayStation Portable в трёх разных версиях: Honey Sound, Funky Note и Groovy Tune, как и в игре The Idolmaster SP, в каждой версии доступно определённое количество айдору, которые присутствовали в предыдущих играх. Игра больше всего сконцентрирована на выполнении квестов с музыкальном ритмом и мало сосредоточена на симуляторе отношений. Игра была также выпущена для IOS и локализована на английском языке 22 апреля 2013 года. Социальные игры Первая игра для социальных сетей под названием The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls была выпущена компанией Mobage 28 ноября 2011 года для iOS и Android-устройств. В игре присутствует система карточной битвы, включающая более 100 дополинительных айдору, помимо 13 основных из 765 про. В сентябре 2012 года корпорация Нихон кэйдзай объявила, что разработчики зарабатывают на игре Cinderella Girls свыше миллиарда иенов ежемесячно. Вторая сетевая игра The Idolmaster Million Live! была выпущена 27 февраля 2013 года компанией GREE для iOS и Android-устройств и заложена в телефонах, проданных компаниями au, NTT DoCoMo и SoftBank. Как и в предыдущей игре, тут действует карточная система с 37 дополнительными айдору, помимо 13 основных из 765 про. Разработка Возникновение Уже в начале 2000-х годов появились аркадные игры с возможностью сохранять данные на специальных магнитных картах, чтобы позже играть с сохранёнными данными. В 2001 году дизайнер компании Namco — Акихиро Исихара решил создать аркадную игру на основе таких технологий. Исихара хотел создать такую игру, чтобы игрок хотел каждый день в неё возвращаться и для этого нужно создать эмоциональную привязанность к игре, основная целевая аудитория должна была стать мужчинами. Важным фактом для создания эмоциональной привязанности выступала возможность взаимодействовать и дружится с виртуальными героинями. Далее, чтобы эффективно использовать конкурентную «игровую культуру», Исихара должен был придумать деятельность для виртуальных героинь, в качестве предложений выступали рестлинг или волейбол. В конце концов, Исихара остановился на выборе айдору, которые должны выступать на сцене, конкурировать с другими айдору, чтобы достичь вершины индустрии развлечений. Некоторые члены компании Namco скептично отнеслись к идее, утверждая, что такую нестандартную игру не смогут принять люди. Однако при выпуске аркады, образовывались длинные очереди за игрой, по мере роста популярности, некоторые конкурирующие игровые компании сожалели, что первыми не создали подобную игру. На фоне большого успеха игры, Namco Bandai Games продолжала развивать игру и уже для платформы Xbox 360 начиная с 2006 года, хотя идея интеграции игры в Xbox появилась ещё в мае 2005 года. Продюсер Namco — Ёдзо Сакагами изначально был уверен, интеграция игры в игровую консоль может дать множество аппаратных и сетевых ограничений, однако предположил, что Xbox 360 и Xbox Live смогут справиться с игровыми спецификациями. Это также позволило разработчикам улучшить качество игры и привлечь внимание тех, кто никогда не играл в аркадные игры. Многие люди, которые интересовались аркадными играми, но не играли в игру, были возмущены тем, что в игру надо играть в общественных местах и нельзя играть локально. Команда разработчиков принялась устранять подобные проблемы, а также устраняя ряд других проблем, чтобы игрок мог комфортно играть и пользоваться различными сценариями, а не «бросаться» на весь геймплей, как это было в первой версии игры. Усовершенствование игрового процесса продолжается и по сей день. Дизайн и графика Дизайн персонажей в разных играх в основном разный, но ряд сотрудников работали над несколькими играми. Директором разработки аркадной игры был Акихиро Исихара, который также руководил разработкой Idolmaster SP и Idolmaster 2, в последних играх обязанности директора взял на себя Масатака Като. Разработкой игры для Xbox 360 руководил Хироюки Онода. Сценаристы, которые ранее работали над первой игрой и вернулись: Сёго Сакамото, Томойо Такахаси, Эми Танака, Есихито Адзума и Акихиро Исихара. До игры The Idolmaster SP за основной дизайн персонажей выступал Тосиюки Кубоока, позже обязанности дизайнера персонажей взял на себя Киётака Тамия. Качество графики игры было ограничено платформой Namco System 246, выпущенной в 2001 году, которая также совместима с PlayStation 2. Все персонажи выполнены в 3D-графике, за исключением визуальных фонов. Фон также переходит на формат 3D во время прослушиваний и выступлений. Танцы айдору создавались на базе техники захвата движения, чтобы предать эффект реалистичности, для этого также использовались движения профессиональных танцоров, которые отображаются во время выступлений виртуальной айдору. При разработке версии для Xbox 360 персонажи были полностью переделаны, в том числе переписаны движения с участием тех же танцоров. В игре для Xbox качество графики было значительно расширено и улучшено. Музыка Игра особенна тем, что здесь присутствует множество синглов, исполненных айдору, некоторые из них загружаемые. Первая аркадная игра включала в себя 10 песен, в версии для Xbox 360 их увеличилось до 16. Многие синглы присутствуют и в продолжениях. Всего во всех версиях игр появлялось 72 сингла, из них доступны 68. Среди них есть и ремиксы, 16 из которых появляются в The Idolmaster Live For You!. Каждая из трёх версий The Idolmaster SP содержит по 20 синглов, 17 из которых доступны во всех 3-х версиях. В игре The Idolmaster 2 для Xbox 360 заложено 18 песен, в версии для PlayStation 3 — 23 песни. В 3-х версиях игры The Idolmaster Shiny Festa заложено по 20 песен, и только 6 из них присутствуют во всех версиях. Загружаемый контент Начиная с игры The Idolmaster Live For You! через Xbox Live Marketplace и PlayStation Store появилась возможность загружать пакеты песен, присутствующих в той или иной игре. По состоянию на июнь 2013 года, так было выпущено 52 песен, в том числе и различные ремиксы. Адаптации Аниме Первая аниме-экранизация Idolmaster: Xenoglossia была выпущена студией Sunrise, режиссёром выступил Тацуюки Нагай. Сериал транслировался по телеканалу Kansai TV с апреля по октябрь 2007 года. Однако сюжет был значительно изменён, действие происходит в будущем, а главные героини из оригинальной франшизы управляют роботами «идолами». 28 февраля 2008 года вместе с ограниченным изданием игры Live For You!! была выпущена ограниченная OVA-серия The Idolmaster Live For You. Второй и независимый аниме-сериал был выпущен студией A-1 Pictures, 25 серий транслировались с июля по декабрь 2011 года по телеканалу TBS. OVA-была выпущена 16 июня 2012 года. Фильм-адаптация будет выпущена в 2014 году. ONA-сериал, созданный по мотивам манги , который в свою очередь созданн по мотивам игры, был выпущен студией Gathering. 64 короткие серии выпускались с января по март 2012 года. Здесь члены 765 про показаны в форме тиби, серии продавались в комплекте с журналом Dengeki Maoh в октябре 2012 года. Другие адаптации На протяжении многих лет к играм и адаптациям публиковались различные руководства. Две ранобэ, созданные по мотивам игры The Idolmaster, автором которых является Юсукэ Сайто, а иллюстратором Отоко, были опубликованы издательством Enterbrain в 2006 году. Другие ранобэ, созданные по мотивам аниме Idolmaster: Xenoglossia были опубликованы издательством Fujimi Shobo в 2007 году и Hobby Japan в 2008 году. В общем по мотивам игры было выпущено более 20 манга-произведений и прочие антологии, созданные по мотивам оригинальной игры, её адаптаций и экранизаций. Самая первая манга была опубликована в 2005 году издательством Ichijinsha, прочие манги публиковались издательствами ASCII Media Works, Enterbrain, Fox Shuppan, Kadokawa Shoten, Kodansha и Square Enix. Компанией Frontier Works были опубликованы 12 CD-драм, которые выпускались с 2005 по 2009 год, 6 из них созданы по мотивам оригинальной аркадной игры, 3 основаны на игре для Xbox 360, и ещё 3 на игре Idolmaster SP. Компания Lantis парралельно выпустила 3 CD-драмы, основанные на Idolmaster: Xenoglossia в 2007 году. Также в 2011 году компанией Frontier Works были выпущены 2 CD-драмы, основанные на Puchimas! Petit Idolmaster. Популяпрность и критика Каждая часть игры The Idolmaster завоевала разный уровень успеха. Игра для Xbox 360 была удостоена специального приза в 2007 году на конкурсе Japan Game Awards за уникальный подход в симуляции в то время. Однако игра заняла лишь 15 место самой продаваемой игровой в Японии на момент выпуска. Больший успех завоевала игра The Idolmaster Live For You!, продав 44,000 копий в первую неделю и заняла 5 место в списке самых продаваемых игр в Японии. Ещё большим успехом воспользовалась игра The Idolmaster SP, чьи 3 версии были проданы в 129,088 копиях на первой неделе. Игра The Idolmaster Dearly Stars продала 30,786 копий на первой неделе. Игра Idolmaster 2 для Xbox 360 была признана одной из самых ожидаемых игр в 2010 году по версии Tokyo Game Show. Несмотря на это, при выпуске версии для Xbox 360 в первую неделю было продано лишь 34 621 копий, таким образом игра заняла лишь 10 место в списке топ-игр, но версию для PlayStation 3 продали в 65 512 копий. Как и The Idolmaster SP большой успех завоевала The Idolmaster Shiny Festa, чьи 3 версии были проданы в 119 132 копий на первой неделе. По данным на 2013 год компания и её сотрудники, выпускающие игры, а также студии и издательства, выпускающие прочие экранизации и медиа, основанные на Idolmaster заработали более 10 миллиардов иен. Повышенная система моделирования была описана, как простая и лёгкая для понимания, а к различным мини-играм быстро и легко привыкаешь. Тем не менее, система прослушивания в более поздних играх, таких как Idolmaster 2 была признана стратегически слабее, но в то же время и легче. С выпуском новой версии игры, повышалась визуальная реалистичность в мимике айдору, их движениях и манере говорить, о чём положительно отзывались критики. Во время первого портативного релиза, игру широко похвалили за то, что она оправдывает ожидания фанатов, «которые с любовью поднимают своих айдору», была подчёркнута симпатичность и индивидуальность каждой айдору, которая переживает взлёты и падения в своей истории. Введение соперников в Idolmaster SP было встречено критиками в основном позитивно. Общие отзывы критиков были неоднозначными, представители журнала Famitsu утверждали о неестественности айдору и утомительности игры. Было отмечено, что в игре The Idolmaster Dearly Stars было легче сопереживать айдору, когда история велась с точки зрения айдору, однако другие моменты не отличаются новыми особенностями. Ранние игры были подвержены критике из-за нереальности айдору и их деятельности. Появления в других медиа В игре Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation для Xbox 360, разработанной и выпущенной Namco, есть отсылки с The Idolmaster в виде эксклюзивной покраски для самолётов моделей Su-33 Flanker, F-117A Night Hawk, F-16C Fighting Falcon, F-2A Viper Zero, Su-47 Berkut, F-15E Strike Eagle, F-14D Tomcat и F-22A Raptor, которую можно было скачать с 22 ноября 2007 года по 31 марта 2008 года. Изображение персонажа Мики Хосии появляется на самолётах Su-33 и Su-47, Юкихи Хагивары на F-117AБ Тихаи Кисараги на F-15E, Харуки Амами на F-22A, Йёй Такацуки на Mirage 2000-5, Адзусы Миуры на F-14D, и Иори Минасэ на Rafale M. Яёй появляется эпизодически в игре от Namco — Tales of Hearts в поддержке атакующего, используя в бою приём «высшее прикосновение». Харука также появляется, как камея, принадлежащая Мелу в игре Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X. В игре Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology для женских персонажей можно выбирать костюмы Idolmaster. В качестве загружаемого контента, костюмы можно также приобрести для игр Tales of Graces и Tales of Xillia. Костюмы в игре Graces может носить Софи, Паскаль и Черия, в игре Xillia — Милла, Алиса и Лейя. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт